


a chat with the chosen one (who's really just your uncle)

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (this is about dumbledore), M/M, Uncle Harry Potter, harry being the kind of professor he needed as a kid, one on one talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Harry notices Lucy seems off and Lucy knows that one cannot avoid a conversation Uncle Harry.





	a chat with the chosen one (who's really just your uncle)

**Author's Note:**

> I am having the worst writer's block when it comes to his series which sucks bc i love writing it so much! this is just a quick little one shot about these two until i come up with another actual plot

There were a lot of good things about having your uncle as your teacher. For starters, you had access to him on vacations for homework questions and study help. You also knew that despite his being the savior of the wizarding world and a great hero to all your classmates, he was really a very average person who sometimes got drunk at Christmas dinner, who gave thoughtful presents and who once got distracted at a family Quidditch game and got smacked in the face by a mock bludger so hard his glasses snapped in two and his wife nearly fell off her broom laughing so hard.  


However, there were also bad things about having your uncle as your teacher, and the main one was if you seemed off in class, were having trouble keeping up, then you had better accept his summons to his office if you didn’t want a polite owl sent home wondering if everything was alright.  


That was what Lucy was reminding herself as she knocked on Uncle Harry’s office door late in the Autumn of her third year. He had sent her a message over breakfast asking if she would like to have tea with him around eleven. Having tea was something she knew was mandatory. It was code for an uncle to niece meeting where you would have to give up whatever was bothering you if you didn’t want a concerned parent in Hogsmeade the next morning.  


“Come in Lucy,” he called.  


Uncle Harry’s office was busy. There were plants on the desktop, some of which were under Professor Longbottom’s supervision, some of which were regular Muggle plants. Uncle Harry kept a broom in the corner, kept magical creatures in tanks and large textbooks stacked haphazardly on the single bookshelf, newspaper clippings taped to the walls. He also, unbeknownst to many students, kept a stash of chocolate and biscuits in his desk, in case you were having a really rough day. On his desk, a framed photo of himself and Aunt Ginny on their wedding day stood in the middle, smaller frames surrounding it.  


“Sit,” he said, smiling at her, “Let’s talk.”  


“I’m really fine,” Lucy blurted out as Harry waved his wand and a teapot poured her a cup. It was chipped slightly, and Lucy had a brief flash of a memory of 

Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron making the tea set duel in the air until Grandma had yelled at them to stop.  


“Are you?” he frowned and dumped some sugar into his own tea, “You know I used to tell people all the time that I was fine. And I wasn’t. So you don’t have to pretend with me. And I will write to your parents do not think I won’t. Writing to parents is what I do best.”  


“I would argue that not dying is what you do best.”  


Harry rolled his eyes, “That’s number two on the list. You’re my niece Lucy, but you’re also my student, so I think I know you fairly well. You’re not answering questions in class, you’re not putting as much effort into your work, and I know that it isn’t just my class, so is there anything you would like to tell me?”  


He folded his hands on his desk and waited. Lucy always thought it was funny, how people perceived her uncle. She knew about all the amazing things he had done, had heard the stories from everyone in her family. She knew about the people he had saved, all of that. Even if she hadn’t heard it, Uncle Harry let his students ask anything they wanted about Voldemort and the war. He had saved her Aunt Ginny, saved Uncle Ron, saved the school. He’d lost so many people he loved, been forced to go through things that Lucy couldn’t even imagine having to go through at her age. She respected him and she was slightly amazed by him.  


But Uncle Harry was also just that, Uncle Harry. He wasn’t the boy who lived, wasn’t the chosen one, he was just her aunt’s husband who cared about his family immensely.  


Lucy clasped her hands in her lap to stop them from fidgeting.  


“Do I need to tell a story to make you talk?” Harry asked, half joking, “Shall I give you another one of my adventures? Which one shall I tell? I will talk until you do. And you’ve heard them all a million times.”  


“Angie and I are fighting,” Lucy finally said. It was pretty true. They hadn’t spoken beyond politeness for nearly a week and she and Molly didn’t really fight so she wasn’t sure how to fix it.  


“Ah,” Uncle Harry nodded and sat back in his chair, taking a long sip of his tea. Lucy’s should have been growing colder, but Uncle Harry had put a warming charm on the cup, “I see. And what started it?”  


Lucy shrugged, “Potions.”  


“The bane of my existence when I was here. Well that and Voldemort trying to kill me every term but still. Just potions is a little vague though.”  


“I was trying to help her,” Lucy explained, “With her essay. She said that I was being annoying. I mean, I guess I was probably. It’s one of my best subjects and I told her that, and she said I was being a know it all.”  


“I see. And I suppose you didn’t take that well.”  


Lucy frowned, “Not really. I suppose I snapped back, and I shouldn’t have. She and Juliette are my best friends and Juliette’s stuck in the middle.”  


Uncle Harry nodded, “Ron and I did that to Hermione.”  


“I don’t want to fight with her. I shouldn’t have been so quick to jump in. She’s always been touchy about her grades, her father is very strict with her you know? I guess I can talk to her. Offer to help a little nicer.”  


Uncle Harry smiled, “Another successful uncle talk.”  


Lucy rolled her eyes, “Am I free to go? No owls home?”  


“So long as you sort this out and start to fix your class performance.”  


“Of course.”  


“Alright then you’re free to go.”  


Lucy smiled and shouldered her bag, “Thanks Uncle Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for the comments! it literally makes my day that you all like and are reading this series especially since it's pretty much me just yelling about my head canons!  
Family fluff is upcoming still, but please never hesitate to leave requests for this series (or in general) and it shall be written (eventually lol)


End file.
